


Starting Slow

by Yougotalotoffeelings2410



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougotalotoffeelings2410/pseuds/Yougotalotoffeelings2410
Summary: Set after season 1 finaleIts been 6 months since thenHacy try going on a date to see what they feelBut they gotta be private about it bc the sisters dont knowIts adorableCh 6 is i think my fav kiss ive wrote of themMacy initiating it after a lot of feelings and thoughts and ugh can you imagine





	1. Chapter 1

Macy insisted they try it like an actual date, so no orbing them to Paris or anything like that. 

Not that he suggested it, but she had a feeling he wouldnt mind doing that for her. 

She had gone on a walk around the university before to clear her thoughts and now she was walking through the gardened park to where they said they would meet, up on the hill with some oak trees to shade. 

If it were just two friends having lunch she wouldnt be so nervous. She was never nervous with Harry. Its not that he made her particularly nervous now, just the idea of it all. 

He already cared for her so much, and evidently longer than she knew. She expected he had already done much to make the date perfect, and the way he cared was so gentle and sweet. And she cared for him too. She had let herself indulge in a few day dreams and let herself stare back into his eyes when he looked at her with such adoration. She had to admit the dreams she had had, that she made sure to avoid  Maggie because of, the followed mornings. 

 

And now it was here. Ever since her ordeal with the Source, Maggie had leant her some books from her psych class about trust and emotionall walls, that even non magical beings could likely relate to. 

She was going to try it out. Try this. She had literally been a God before, she could do this. Not that that went particularly well she thought...ugh. well she was plenty successful with other things, she had practically had to take over the lab with Dr. Julia gone, directing all the projects and convincing donors to stay with BioTech off her word alone. Now she just needed to be herself..and do what she wanted. 

 

 

So she walked up to Harry, as he turned to her. He was wearing the white striped suit he had worn before, a gentle but excited smile planted on his lips.

He gestured to behind him which laid to a picnic complete with wooden chairs, a small table with everything from tea to cakes to sandwhiches all he made. 

And her cool went out the window. 

 

She breathed in, smoothing her long, flowy dress over her legs.  She noded slightly at the scene and flickered her eyes between his and the picnic as he slowly walked to her, an adorable careful exspression on his face. She waved her hands out a bit then smoothed them out again because it was happening and he was coming towards her and she had been accepting she deserved something like this yes and he was looking at her so warmly and the dream memories bubbled up in her ..

"Hi" she muttered for the first time in probably forever.  

He stood beside her and offered his arm like he did that day. 

She sighed relieved a bit taking it and feeling better when their shoulders could rest against eachothers. 

 

"You look lovely" he said

She managed to smile as much as she was feeling, which was a great amount and respond with a high head

"Thank you. So do you"

He smiled at her smile and they walked to the set up. 

 

They sat down and she told him "Harry this is..incredible, thank you"

"You're very welcome" he smiled kindly and held up the tea pot as an offering

 

They drank timidly, sometimes meeting the others eyes then sometimes adorably looking away like they werent 30 regular and 100 magical years old. 

She laughed looking out to the fields as she set down the cup, and so did he. 

 

 

"So this is...really happening" she sighed

"Yes i believe so" he replied, she smiled. 

 

She shook her head slightly beaming, letting herself live in it

"So, what do we have here?"

 

He went through all the foods they could eat, in detail motioning to each plate.

They talked about the different sauces and spices excitedly sharing baking anecdotes. 

 

Macy slowly bit into a sandwhich and nodded in approval. Harry beamed proud. 

They went through the main course while laughing and slowly growing warmer and warmer in comfort until they were sipping tea and casually gossiping about their latest hunts of the week. 

 

Macy even absentmindely levitating some of the stones on the path nearby while telling a funny story

He heard them thud to the ground again

"Is everything alright?" He asked concerned

 

"Yea...im just really happy" she explained smiling adorably

He smiled the same

 

At one point Harry had sauce on his chin

"Oh..here" she said, and the napkin in front of him levitated, dapping it away gently

 

He looked down surprised as it happened then at her and slowly smiled enamored. His eyebrow was raised and his mouth hung open before suddenly closing and grunting softly to supress his attraction. They were taking it slow. 

"Thank you" he all but whispered

 

She stared and replied as seriously, accepting all of it

"Youre welcome"

 

She slowly stood up and offered her hand 

"Its a beautiful day..do you wanna take a walk?" She asked

 

He looked up beaming "id love to"

She lead him by the hand to the stone path. They walked around the rows of flowers their arms linked once more. 

 

 

They didnt say much. The sun was warm against their skin and the sweet smell of the flowers rose from their feet. 

They shared sweet and flirting looks. They eventually came back to the field by the table. A row of pink and yellow and red flowers outlined a few yards behind them. The tall tree limbs shook by them with the gentle wind. 

Macys hair flew over her nose but she beamed and announced

"Im really glad..I could read your thoughts then"

Her eyes flittered to his lips.

 

He brushed the hair out of her face softly and rested his hand by her ear, beaming. 

She breathed in a bit and held his arm as he did it as well as one hand pressed against his chest. 

 

"I am too" he held her shoulder in the other hand

She closed her eyes then did he, as they leaned in, the sun closing between their lips. 

 

They held eachother there for what felt like a deliciously long time. The wind sped up a bit around them. 

Harrys hand smoothed over her shoulder then down her arm and rested on her waist happily. 

He could feel her smiling against him as she leaned out a bit. Her eyes raised to look at him. 

They both beamed so bright. 

They kissed again and he held her closer now being able to wrap his arm around her. 

She held his face in her hands and let herself fall into his embrace. 

 

When they were done his thumb rubbed happily into her back and their foreheads rested together.

 

 

Adorable 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After kissing Macy breathed happily, hugging Harry. They stood there in eachothers warmth for awhile, both his arms wrapped around her now. It was beautiful.

 

But ofcourse it couldn't last as Macys phone buzzed and Harry heard Mel and Maggie calling for him. 

 

They looked at eachother and nodded. 

Without leaving their position he orbed them to her room, guessing the ladies were in the attic. 

 

Macy looked around registering the change and smirked, humming.

"Times taught you well. That kiss was.." she couldnt or didnt want to explain how good it was vocally

 

He smiled and replied 

"Im looking forward to giving you many more"

He tipped her chin and kissed her again, slowly, savoring it. They both lost their breaths a little 

"But for now.." he leaned out looking to her door

She nodded. 

 

They walked far apart to the attic and came in at different times

"Harry, you look nice!" Maggie complimented

He smoothed his tie smiling 

"Thank you."

Macy joined her sisters at the Book of Shadows. 

 

* * *

After they took care of the latest demons, Macy said she was feeling tired and went to bed far earlier than her usual time. 

Maggie shrugged and said she had a party to go to to which Mel said she was not going without her what with all that happening the past year. 

So they had the house to themselves. 

 

After the two sisters left, Macy was still standing at the top of the stairs with Harry. 

"..i think im gonna get ready for bed" she told him, holding his arm

He smiled and said 

"Im very happy to hear that, youre long overdue for some rest" he held her hand, rubbing it with his thumb as he does

She nodded accepting so. 

But the way his eyes looked at her and how much she loved the feel of his hands, she knew she had to cut this off now

She held his fingers still and looked at his lips again

They kissed sweetly again, his hand resting on the side of her face

They leaned out 

"Goodnight Macy"

"Goodnight Harry"

 

 

About 20 minutes later Harry got a call from Maggie saying she needed her ID for some kappa game and she couldnt use Mels this time (the last part he figured but she didnt admit)

"Very well. Where did you leave it?"

"Upstairs bathroom"

Harrys eyed looked to the stairs concerned, he had heard the bath water running prior.

"Are you positive you need it?"

"Yes Harry whats the problem?"

"..nothing, text me the address" he hung up

 

He walked up the stairs to knock on the bathroom door hopefully loud enough for her to hear but not scare her

 

"Macy? Darling? Maggie requires something in the bathroom.."

He heard the sloshing of water and the music stop playing

She opened the door a crack, covering herself with a towel

 

He turned the other way so he couldn't see her but spoke loudly

"Thank you, its her wallet she.." he was speaking quickly

 

"She needs her actual ID this time?" Macy guessed, amused by his respectful position

Harry smiled at the wall "yes"

 

"Ok" was all Macy said before she closed the door and rummaged around looking for it. 

She emerged a few moments later with the door open a few inches

 

He turned around with his eyes closed and placed his hand in the air

 

She smiled at the sight and put the wallet in his hand.

"Thank you" he nodded, giving the door a smile and orbed out

 

Macy chuckled to herself and waded back into the water happy as could be. 

* * *

 

A few days later Mel and Maggie were talking in Maggies room

Something had almost fallen off of Maggies dresser so Mel froze time to save it. 

She walked over and noticed Charitys old surveilance coumpus

 

"What are you doing with this??" She asked holding it up

Maggies face scrunched up

"Ok fine ive been on edge lately, can you blame me?"

 

"Ok we have got to talk about your PTSD" Mel said, sitting at the edge of her bed still holding it

"Yea yea I know. But its actually kindof helped. At least i know this side of the house is demon free"

 

Mel patted her sisters foot

"I didnt realize you were this worried. You can talk to me remember?" She said with a kind face

Maggie smiled back "i know, thanks Mel...can we actually listen to this week i havent gotten to play it back yet?"

Mel sighed "if itll make you feel better, sure"

 

She handed it to Maggie who turned the dial to the start of the week. 

The image of her room and into the hallway from that day played in a mist above her bed

Nothing out of the ordinary, so they sped up to the evening when they started their mission. 

"..did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Mel asked

"It kinda sounded like people talking, over there"

"Thats Macys room Mags, she wasnt at the house then"

"Exactly"

They sat there watching intently through when they were in the attic, to the vanguishing and back. 

They saw Maggie walk past the device and heard her flop on her bed, then hold up some clothes to the mirror then put on makeup and leave

 

They heard the "goodnight macy,goodnight harry"

They could see Macy walking past in the hallway carrying her slippers and phone to presumably the bathroom

"Yea thats right, Macy went to bed early that night"

 

Nothing happened so Maggie fast forward until she saw Harry standing in the hallway

The "Macy, darling" was heard.

 

Mel and Maggie looked to eachother alarmed

"Did Harry just.." mel asked

 

They watched jaw dropped as the scene unfolded. 

They could see Harry facing away from the door and the light from the bathroom beaming into the hallway

 

They heard the exchange. When Macy talked about her "actual ID" Maggie looked to Mel nervously

They saw the light of the door open and close again and saw Harry leave

 

Maggie shut it off. 

"Well...something demonic was clearly happening because I do not, take your ID" she tried to convince wide eyed

 

Mel looked at her narrowing her eyebrows and shaking her head

"What? I dont care about that,  did you hear Harry?"

 

Maggie looked away thinking

"Darling Maggie, darling!"

Maggies eyes widened the more she thought about it

"Ohmygod...are Macy and Harry...boning?"

 

Mel rolled her eyes "i seriously doubt that coming from the 2 stuffiest people we know"

"So what then, theyve just been dating this entire time and neither of us noticed??"

Mel sighed "looks like it...but we shouldnt assume...maybe it slipped out? I know youre the empath but even i caught harry fawning after her"

 

Maggie cooed at that "aww, you too? Melll, this is amazing! I have been wanting them to get together for months!"

"Really? You were so helpful with Galvin"

"Well yea, shes our sister and she loved him."

Mel nodded 

"So what should we do? Should we tell them?"

Maggie shrugged 

"I guess we just wait till they spill it out themselves"

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont own the song

That was going to take awhile. 

Macy was stirring a potion in the attic while flipping through the book

Harry knocked "its me"

"Come in!" She greeted

He walked to the other side of the book stand so she could see him. He held his hands behind his back and peered over

"Ah what are we making here?"

"Magical pager. Since we're in charge of the wicca world now i figured itd be easier to have all the magical creatures call first..before flying into our house" she glanced at him as she explained with a cocked eyebrow for emphasis

He smiled too. She dropped some purple powder into the bowl

"Anything i could be assistance of?" He asked

She smiled shaking her head

"i got it covered. But my phones over there, you could pick the next song" she offered motioning to the couch

 

Harry beamed excited by the opportunity adorably

"Alright"

He carefully picked up her phone then faced it to her

With out having to look she unlocked the passcode with her telekinesis 

"Any genre in particular?"

She smiled and dared to wink as she replied

"Surprise me Harry"

 

He chose an unsurprisingly, old, song, but one of the best songs, Aint No Mountain High Enough. 

 

When it started she gasped looking to him with an adorable exspression on her face as if she had just been handed a kitten

"You like this song?" 

He beamed at her glee

"usually im impartial to american music but this..this is one for the ages"

Macy beamed already tapping her foot

 

He sat down on the couch adoring her excitment and humming along

 

In a minute she finished the potion and as soon as she added the last ingredient she turned to him, on her heels clasping her hands together

"..what is it?" Harry laughed

 

In a very serious tone she stretched out her arm to ask

"Sing with me?" beaming

 

He beamed back and got up to join her

They both sang loudly and off key

 

"Cause baby there aint no mountain high enough!

Aint no valley low enough! Aint no river wide enough!"

 

Its a wonder all the neighbors didnt hear them. 

She did a twirl holding his hand laughing and they did the weirdest dance moves. 

 

"To keep me from getting to you babe"

Macy pointed to Harry for him to mouth the part

"Remember the day, you set me free? I told you could always count on me darling"

 

He really did thank the Charmed Ones for freeing him from the Elders control

Macy continued

"From that day on, i made a vow, ill be there in a hurry some way some how"

 

They were spinning in circles like the adorable dorks they are. 

They finished the song singing and Harry accidentally walked into the back of the couch. Macy close to him fell as well so they were teetering on the arm rest. 

Well, her arms were on his shoulders and her almost straddling his thighs 

They laughed at the situation going to stand up but fell

So they fell backwards onto the couch together, Harrys legs still kicked up from the arm rest and Macys head above his against the couch. His arms had wrapped around her waist for security. 

 

Maggie walked in as they fell

 

She stood there aghast and her only thought was to yell

"MEL!!!!!!?"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big thanks to key who promoted this fic on tumblr!!!  
> It made me so happy  
> I also got to talk to them and they gave me some great ideas for the next chapter!!  
> Hopefully ill have it up soon!!

(Read summary) (just wanted to say that as im still working on the next chapter)

THANK YOU AND EVERYONE WITH ALL THE POSITIVITY IT MEANS A LOT


	5. Chapter 5

Mel ran into the attic worried.

"Maggie what is it!?"

Maggie looked from the two to Mel immediately regretting her response. 

Macy and Harry had rolled off the couch now standing a respectable distance away from eachother. 

"Uh...ok" Maggie sighed

"I think we need to have a family meeting" she suggested

Mel raised her eyebrows "okay..?"

Maggie awkwardly shuffled the couple back onto the couch as she sat on the table and Mel on the chair. They werent used to being ushered by the younger sister and scoffed sassily. 

"Whats going on?" Mel asked

 

Maggie looked from Macy to Harry panicked. She didnt want to mess up her relationship with either of them. 

 

"You know what..we just learned this thing, in my family psych class.(she looked to them carefully) ..uh Mel, why dont you and Harry go and talk somewhere and Ill stay with Macy. And then we'll come back in and talk about what we talked about"

Harry looked to Mel who sighed shrugging as if to say 'just go with it'

 

As they left Macy grumbled

"Maagie. Is this really necessary?"

Maggie raised her eyebrows at her

"Seeing as you didnt tell me or Mel about it Id say so! You and Harry!? God I have been waiting for you to make a move, tell me everything"

Macy was surprised then narrowed her eyes

"You have?"

Maggie laughed

"Relax. Its not a big deal. We love you and we love him. So whats with all the secrecy?"

Macy scoffed

"It wasnt a secret we just started dating and anyways I dont have to tell you about all my romantic interests, and neither does he. If it turns into something we'll tell you"

Maggie smiled thinking how naive her sister was for not seeing it was already well enough a 'thing'. Maggie could feel how much they cared about eachother. 

She scooched closer to her sister on the couch and batter her big brown eyes

"Soooo..does he make you happy?"

Macy smiled laughing looking away because she knew they both knew the answer was yes

"You will not stop will you?"

"Never, in the name of love"

Macy hit her with a pillow but Maggie kept prodding laughing with each whack

"Where did you go?

Did you kiss?

Does he still have all those old man courting rules?"

 

* * *

 

Over in Mels room it wasnt exactly a pillow fighting conversation. 

Harry was very awkwardly sitting at the edge of her bed twiddling his thumbs as Mel sat at her desk eyeing him until he finally looked up

She shrugged

"So uh..should I be worried?"

He shook his head 

"No, no not at all." He sighed

"But i suppose maggie will tell it anyway..."he looked up to her like he was about to spill the biggest secret in all of magical history

 

"Macy and I have been..dating"

He avoided her eyes which was a first and was surprised as she burst out laughing

"What is so funny"

 

She wiped at her eyes

"Ohh its not. Its..I think thats great Harry..youre just so.." she put her hands up as if to find the words

"Old school..honestly i think its adorable"

 

He smiled slowly "oh. Well im very glad you approve. I wanted to tell you"

 

She sat next to him "ofcourse I approve. Theres no power imbalance, you make her happy,  and most importantly you cook all our meals"

she was teasing him with an adorable smile. he sighed

"And I think you work well together" she finished seriously

 

Harry looked to her and she hugged him 

He held onto her back sighing in relief in her perpetually sleek, raven hair

"Thank you Melanie"

* * *

They reconvened in the attic or moreso Harry and Mel entered as Maggie was chasing Macy around, Macy telekineticly blocking her with flying pillows and moving drawers

"What is wrong with you!?" Macy yelled laughing hysterically 

Maggie countered "you cant run from the lo..Mel! Good you're here!"

Mel put her hands up and Harry hilariously froze awkwardly at the sight of them

 

"Ok Maggie im sure youve interrogated her enough, lets talk"

Macy was still giggling and was surprised to see Harry which just made her laugh more

He laughed too 

Mel and he stood behind the chairs and Macy did the same holding the back of the couch looking at him cautiously about what was about to happen. But then they shared a smile and everything was ok

"So.."Maggie breathed

"So what we talked about in here was that I completely support you two dating or courting or whatever you wanna call it"

Macy laughed interjected "i didnt tell her you called it that"

"Maggie I was born in 1920 not the 1700s" 

Mel laughed

"Same, I told Harry I support you guys too. So if either of you want to talk to us, our doors are always open. Or, if you want to keep your relationship private-Mel stared to Maggie- that is more than okay too"

"Thank you Melanie"

"Yea thanks Mel..and thanks Maggie..I guess" Macy laughed

 

Mel ushered Maggie out with her to give them some privacy. 

Maggie turned at the door to remind her smirking

"Oh, Macy, darling, dont forget youre driving me to class tomorrow"

 

Mels eyes widened trying to supress her laugh

 

Harry and Macy looked to eachother as they left

"How did she..?"

Harry shook his head smiling as they walked towards eachother.

They hugged , him wrapping his arms around her. She beamed placing her free hand on his shoulder looking down at his neck

"Did she really interrogate you ?" He asked joking but did want to know if the whole thing made her uncomfortable

She laughed resting her head on his shoulder

 

"She had some good points. She even offered for her and Mel to leave the house once a week so we could have it for date night"

She looked at him

He raised his eyebrows wondering what that meant but was excited "oh really?"

"Mhm"

They kissed and all was sweet. 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof stop relating to the characters at myself

Even though it was bordering on 7 months since Galvin passed away, parts of their relationship had stayed with her. 

She missed him, she loved him. Harry was respectful of that, and especially now as they were dating.

He had held her when she cried before. He had always offered the better parts of him for her memory, talking of the good things he did instead of the bad. Because thats what you do when you love someone. You want them to have the good memories even if the person they were about annoyed you. 

After all the time they lived and especially with Macys complicated family, they knew people were complex. 

 

But one thing Galvin said in particular stayed with her. It was when they broke up before kinda getting back together during the apocalypse. 

She said she loved him. He said he loved her too. But 'some forces were stronger'

She didnt want to stretch that feeling out but it left her with the fear that even if someone really did love her, finally stayed, that wouldnt be enough. Her demon side would stop it, or worse, he could have loved her, stayed with her, but he chose not to. 

 

Even though the past year with her sisters showed her time and time again the power of their love was incredible. Mel and Maggie showed her they would never leave her. She realized her parents both loved her. 

 And these past weeks with Harry had been so lovely. She didnt want these fears to get in the way, but they were there. 

She thought all of this sitting on her perpetually made bed staring out the window. 

She heard a familiar knock at the door

 

"Come in Harry"

He waited at the edge of her bed for her signal

 

"Just wanted to say good morning before work" he smiled

 

She gestured for him to join her and they sat there knees touching and happy in the others company like usual with him at her right. 

 

He noticed her usually adorable and clever brown eyes looked a bit hollow in the sunlight, her shoulders careful

 

"Everything alright?" He asked

She turned to him

"I know it was awhile ago...and Galvin just died and you were probably trying to make me feel better but did you mean what you said, about the human spirit being stronger than destiny?"

He thought back furrowing his eyebrows

"You said that when he saved those people and broke the Sources plans it showed, essentially that the human spirit was stronger than the inevitability of the evil rising. Do you really believe that?"

 

He held his right hand over hers

"Yes I do. My time with you and your sisters has shown me that..as ridiculous as it sounds, the human spirit, love, is far more powerful than just about any evil Ive come across."

He stared into her eyes with a heart full of love too 

It was a lot. Just like "always" was a lot, but she knew he meant it. 

A tear escaped her eye and she breathed out as she reached for his hand with her left.

His face fell with hers concerned rubbing her back gently 

 

 

"I just..I think Im finally believing that too" 

She smiled as the thought let itself out, a tear rolling down her lips. 

She cupped his face and moved into him before she could think about it too much, kissing him like she hadnt in ages. 

 

He returned it earnestly holding her close. 

When it was done she nudged her nose over his with a relieved grin and rested her chin on his shoulder.

He held her there for as long as she wanted. 

She didnt want him to go but she patted his leg and reminded him 

 

"Your class starts soon. Dont want you to be late"

He smiled rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

 

"I could always orb in"

She tilted her head smirking at him which made him chuckle

"Alright. Ill see you tonight."

He stood up kissing her cheek one more time before walking out. 

 

In the hallway he touched his lips tentatively and smiled 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow its the first minute of june as i started this  
> Woah Good Place fans, Mels bracelet is the Time Knife! Remember when she stabbed Hunter? I love a good cross over

She thought she would see Harry again that night over dinner but unsurprisingly the latest demons had other plans. 

At one end, her and Mel were currently mind throwing boulders at the group of monsters and then Mel cutting them with her time knife bracelets, basically. 

Maggie was smacking one in the head with her staff before yelping as one of them knocked Harry to the ground. 

Macy saw this from across the cave, and something inside of her snapped. 

 

She shook her head decidely, yelling

"Get your hands off my boyfriend!"

Her eyes flashed the pitch black as she lifted her arms and with it in the air , flew boulders big as the cave walls

They smashed into the monsters with a rumbling shriek, crushing them to death within seconds. 

 

Mel and Maggie stared in awe and Macy ran to Harry ,laying on the ground. 

She propped his head up in her arms and knee like he had done before, eyes scanning him in concern. 

He grinned up at her raising his eyebrows & in a light voice remarked 

"So we're 'official' now" voice exaggerating around the new word 

 

She shook her head laughing and pulled him into her ,kissing him.

They held eachothers faces as Maggie clapped and Mel smirked. 

 


End file.
